This invention relates to a carcass cremator, and more particularly to a cremator for animal remains which can be burned quickly with strong flames.
Domestic animals and poultry are often dead because of fowl pest, septicemic plague, and other epidemical pestilence. The carcasses which are poured with oil are disposed on a large pan, and the carcasses are burned. If the carcasses are too large, they must be cut into small pieces before they are burned. However, the smell of the burning oil is stink and the smaze is very concentrated. It takes a long period of time in order to burn the carcasses completely. Therefore, it wastes oil and time in conventional carcass cremation.